Banding Together
by StanaTorv
Summary: Jameson Rook challenge fanfic: Little known fact; Richard Castle is also a front man for a rock band. Will he use this to his advantage.


**This is another Jameson Rook challenge fanfic. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews for my last one and I hope that you like this one as much.**

**This is set after 'Knockdown' but before 'Setup' and Josh is no longer in the picture. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine because if I owned it we would have no hiatuses...EVER!**

**The song used is "Only One" by Yellowcard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Banding Together<strong>

It had started in college; Richard Castle, or Rogers as he was known back then, started a rock band. It was just a cover band that performed at all the frat parties. It had started as a way to score girls and to get free beer. They were pretty good. It was his little secret that no one knew about, not even his mother or his daughter. That was about to change.

"Well if it isn't Ricky Roger!" A voice called out as Castle and Beckett walked into a quiet coffee shop on their way back to the precinct after just being at a crime scene. Castle looked up at the man who had called out to him and took a startled step back before walking over to him. "Tommy White. How the hell are you?" Tommy was a man of about forty with jet black hair which was greying slightly at the sides. He wasn't as tall as Castle, just a couple inches shorter but he had a similar cheeky grin to that of Castle.

"I'm good, man, how are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm great. Can't complain. Tommy, this is Detective Kate Beckett." Castle introduced them to each other, "Beckett, meet Tommy White. He and I used to go to college together."

Beckett stuck her hand out and shook Tommy's, "Pleased to meet you. "

Tommy flashed a grin at her, "You too." He then turned back to Castle, "So you're mixing it with New York's finest, how did that happen? I hope I'm not being investigated."

"Oh no, we're just here for a coffee. We had an early start and the good Detective here needs her caffeine practically mainlined." He winked at Beckett who hit him in the arm in retaliation.

"Well if that's the case, what can I get for you?" Tommy asked.

"We'll have one regular coffee and one skim latte with two pumps of vanilla," Castle replied.

Tommy nodded, "Coming right up." He turned around to make the coffees while Castle and Beckett looked around. It was a small place, out of the way from the hustle and bustle of the city. It was homey and comfortable. There were old cityscape paintings on the walls which covered the history of New York City, as well as some old pictures of rock bands. To the right, against the wall there was a huge book case filled with books, arm chairs filled the seating area. It was one of those places where you could spend the whole day and not realise that you had.

"So Rick, you hear much from the rest of the band?" Tommy asked.

"Not so much, we send the occasional birthday and Christmas greeting, but I haven't heard much in the last few years. You?" Tommy walked over to where Castle and Beckett were perusing the books and handed them their coffees.

"No, I'm about the same really. I haven't heard from Mike or Jonny in years. Last I heard they had families and were doing really well in whatever it is that they went to college for." He laughed. "We should get together and have a beer sometime, Rick. I would love to hear about what happened to you after college and when the band broke up."

Castle took a sidelong glance at Beckett who had coughed when she heard the word 'band'. "Sure, Tommy, that'll be great." The two men swapped phone numbers and Castle paid for the coffees before he and Beckett walked out of the little shop.

When they got into the car the questioning started, "Band? You had a college band. How did I not know this, Castle? I can't believe you were in a band."

"I, too, have my own secrets, Beckett."

"I'm surprised Martha or Alexis never told me."

Castle looked out the window at the buildings and people that they were passing by, "They don't know. It was something that was mine, I hadn't considered telling them. Everything that I did or do is scrutinised by the media, I didn't want this to be. It was something good in my life."

"I'm sorry, Castle, I didn't mean to make fun of you. I just sometimes forget that you have a serious side. I like it." They drove the rest of the way back to the precinct in a semi-comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>A week after Castle's run in with his old college friend, he decided that he was going to take Tommy up on the offer of a beer and reminiscing. He called him up and invited him to the Old Haunt.<p>

"So you own this place? Nice." The pair sat at the bar, each with a beer in hand and a bowl of pretzels to share in front of them. Rick took a mouthful of the amber liquid.

"Yep, I bought it a few months ago. It was a crime scene and the owner was murdered. I just knew I had to have it. I wrote my first novel here, so it held a sentimental value to me."

Tommy took on a somber tone, "I can understand that. The coffee shop was where I met my wife. It came up for sale a couple months after she died, I had to buy it as a physical reminder of her."

Castle placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Not your fault." He took a drink of his beer. "Enough about the sad stuff, tell me about your detective friend."

Castle smiled, "Kate, what can I say about her? She's extraordinary. Her passion, her drive, she puts her whole soul into everything she does. You can't help but be amazed by her."

Tommy chuckled, "Sounds like Ricky here has a crush."

It was Rick's turn to go serious, "No, Tommy, you've got it all wrong. I don't have a crush on her; it's beyond that. I love her. Plain and simple."

"Does she know?" Castle shook his head in response. "Then you have to tell her."

"How?"

"Why don't you sing her a song? It used to get you all the girls in college." He stated it as if it were an obvious thing.

"Kate Beckett isn't a college girl, Tommy. I don't just want to get into her pants."

"I know, but it's a good start."

Castle nodded, "Will you help me? You want to make _Wise_ into a two-man band? I need my backup if I'm going to perform."

"I'm in." The pair charged glasses and started hatching their plan.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the precinct when Castle brought Beckett her coffee he asked, "Friday night, do you have plans?"<p>

Beckett looked up from her paperwork and took a sip of her coffee, "No, why?"

"I'm organising a thing at the Old Haunt; everyone is going to be there and I would love it if you could join us." She saw no reason to turn him down as it had been a long week and a night out at the bar seemed like a good thing to do.

"Sure, Castle. What time?"

He wasn't expecting her to agree so quickly and he had been prepared to resort to begging her, she threw off his game plan and he stuttered out the time before excusing himself to make a phone call.

* * *

><p>Friday night fnally arrived and Castle left the precinct early to set up for his gig. This was going to be a test for him. He hadn't performed in about twenty years and he was scared shitless. He was doing this for Kate, all because he wanted to make her happy. The whole gang was going to be there when he poured his heart out to her. To him, though, they were family and they were worthy of seeing him at his most vulnerable. He sat in his office in the Old Haunt waiting for the signal from Tommy; he was going to tell him when they had all arrived. They were set to arrive at nine o'clock and it was now five minutes to and he was nervous. The last time he was this nervous he was waiting for Alexis to be born. Finally, his phone chimed and he read the text message: They were there. Beckett, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny, Lanie, his mother and Alexis; they were all waiting on him to 'arrive'. Castle slowly climbed the stairs and made his way up on to the makeshift stage that he had made for his performance. Tommy was already there prepping his guitar so Castle stepped over to the microphone and started his speech.<p>

"Hey, everyone. For those of you who don't already know me, my name is Richard Castle," he heard some murmering in the 'crowd', "Yes, the same Richard Castle that writes the books. I'm not here tonight as that guy; I'm here as a guy who wants to wants to sing a song to tell the girl he loves how much he does. So without further ado, I'll get on with the show."

Tommy started the rift to start the song, five bars in, Castle started to sing.

_Broken this fragile thing now_  
><em>And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces<em>  
><em>And I've thrown my words all around<em>  
><em>But I can't, I can't give you a reason<em>

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_  
><em>And I give up (I give up)<em>  
><em>I just want to tell you so you know<em>

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_  
><em>You are my only one<em>  
><em>I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do<em>  
><em>You are my only, my only one<em>

_Made my mistakes, let you down_  
><em>And I can't, I can't hold on for too long<em>  
><em>Ran my whole life in the ground<em>  
><em>And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone<em>

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_  
><em>I feel like giving up (like giving up)<em>  
><em>I won't walk out until you know<em>

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_  
><em>You are my only one<em>  
><em>I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do<em>  
><em>You are my only my only one<em>

_Here I go so dishonestly_  
><em>Leave a note for you my only one<em>  
><em>And I know you can see right through me<em>  
><em>So let me go and you will find someone<em>

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_  
><em>You are my only one<em>  
><em>I let go, there's just no one, no one like you<em>  
><em>You are my only, my only one<em>  
><em>My only one<em>  
><em>My only one<em>  
><em>My only one<em>  
><em>You are my only, my only one<em>

When he finished the song the whole bar errupted in applause, but Rick didn't hear any of it. He only had eyes for the detective that was sitting in the corner booth, nursing her beer. Castle jumped off the stage and waded through the crowd of people that had surrounded the stage to get to her.

"Kate," he put his hand on her arm when he finally reached her, "Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" She just nodded and he grabbed her hand in his and he lead her down to his office and closed the door behind them. Castle lead her to the couch, she sat down and he poured her a bourbon. "I'm sorry if I came across too forward, Kate, but I couldn't think of another way to tell you. I couldn't write it down because the words didn't sound right, and as a writer I took that as a failure. But Kate, I meant every word in that song. It'll be only you for the rest of my life, even if you don't feel the same way."

Kate sat there on the couch, looking at the floor, holding her glass for comfort and occasionally taking a sip from it. "I don't know what to say, Rick."

Castle shook his head and sat down next to Kate and covered her hands with his, "You don't have to say anything, I'm telling you how I feel. If you don't feel the same way or if you need more time, then I respect that. I will always be your friend and I will do anything you ask of me. I just want you to at least give me a chance to win you over." Beckett looked up at him and saw the sincerity shining in his cobalt eyes.

"I'm scared, I want to dive in, I really do. I trust you with my life, Rick, but I'm scared about my heart. I know that you'll never hurt me on purpose, but with yours and my track records I can't help but be cautious. But I want this; I want us, and that scares the living hell out of me." The way Rick was staring into her eyes made the tears that were brimming fall down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and wiped away the tears with her hands and then cupped his cheeks. Kate leaned into him and placed a feathery light kiss to his lips as if she were testing the waters. She pulled back to gauge his response but before she could go too far, he pulled her back in and placed his hands low on her waist before crashing his lips back onto hers. His tongue probed her mouth and she moaned into his kiss. Her hands found their way into his hair; it was if she wanted them to be in the same physical space. When breathing became an issue, they pulled apart reluctantly, Kate placed her forehead on his chest and placed a kiss there while Rick stroked his hands down her back.

"I love you, Kate," he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Me too." She couldn't quite say those three words yet. She felt them but she didn't know how to say them; she needed a little more time.

They sat there for another few minutes before Rick pulled them off of the couch, "Come on, we should get back to our friends."

"Will you sing again?" Kate asked.

Rick smiled, "Only if you do a duet with me." He looked at her shocked face, "Yes, Kate, I know you can sing, and you can sing quite well." She slapped him on the arm.

"Fine, but I get to pick the song."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it folks, another challenge fic done! This one was a little harder to write but I still had fun doing it. Please let me know what you think of it. If you didn't catch it, the name of the band was <em>Wise. <em>The band members were Ricky, Tommy, Mikey and Jonny, hence Wise. I thought it was clever. **

**Once again this was written on FF so if there is any mistakes, I apologise as there is no spell check or anything and Safari was playing up. Bring on July 1st when I can do my tax return and get my money back and get my new laptop. Hooray!**


End file.
